A Cry for Help
by Darkmiko Kaiyuki
Summary: Kagome is a abused half-demon. She is beaten at home and at school. She goes by rules that only aplies to her. Then the three new students treat her different. Will they help her to open up or will they turn their back on her?
1. Chapter 1 The Morning like Other Morning

**(A/N: ** I do not own Inuyasha or gang. This is my second fanfic. Not good for Kikyo Lovers.)

**Chapter 1: the Morning like Other Mornings**

A young girl with black hair and sliver highlights woke up early in the morning. Her fangs glinting in the sunlight. Her hands with claws stretched up and balled in a fist. Her triangle ears twitching. Then a ball flew at her and hit her hard on the head. She fell over with the force. Her brother laughed at her.

"Get up half-slut. Dad wants you down in five." Her brother said cruelly. Kagome got up and hurried to get dressed. Her mom died trying to save her from a car wreck when she was five. Her stepdad treated her brother better than her. Why? He was his own flesh and blood. Souta was her half brother. Kagome ran down the stairs only to trip over her brother's chair.

"'Morning, half-slut." Her father greeted with a sneer. "Still clumsy as usual huh?" Kagome got up and sat next to her father where he could easily punish her. She wore black baggy pants, a black tang top, and a black sweeter. Her CD player in her pocket and headphones around her neck. She grabbed an apple and headed out grabbing her backpack. Before she got out of the house her dad grabbed her hair and pulled her to her chair.

"Now you know the rules. No talking, fighting and don't come home so late like last night. Am I clear?" her dad asked. Kagome could only nod hoping this was all that he would do, but of course she didn't get off so easy her dad slapped her hard then need her in the stomach. Then her dad kicked her so she slid across the room and hit the side of the wall. She got up and went out the door. Once out she walked to her school. She pressed play on her CD player and listened to Evanescence. She got to school and went to her locker. Then she walked the hallways to her first class, sat in the back, and waited for school to start.


	2. Chapter 2  the New Kids at School

Chapter 2: the New Kids at School

A girl and two boys walked into their new school grounds. The girl had brown hair and light maroon eye shadow on. She had dark blue jeans that hugged her thighs nicely. Her pink top was nice and flattering. It wasn't too tight or too loose. She wore black sandals. Her brown eyes taking in the new school. One of the boys had black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He had two golden ring pierces. His dark blue eyes looking at the school too. He wore blue jeans that were not too baggy but not too tight. His dark blue t-shirt had red splattered on it. The last boy had silver white hair and two triangle dog ears; they were also white silver too. His amber eyes angry. He wore black cargo pants and a red shirt. His clawed hand in his pocket and one of his fangs pointing out over his lip.

They walked to the front office to pick up their class orders. They found out that they had four out of five classes together. First was history where they all had Mrs. Kaede. They walked to her class room. They walked in and Kaede introduced them.

"Class these are your new classmates. Inuyasha Takashi, Miroku Hoishi, and Sango Tanijia. We need someone to show them around." Kaede told her students. "Now Inuyasha is a half-demon so be nice. Kagome." A girl raised her hand. Kaede frowned before giving her orders

"You will show the new kids around. There for you won't have to bother skipping some of the classes."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku saw a girl get up shakily and walk to them. Kaede then let them get out of her class. Kagome motioned for their seclude. Kagome looked shocked.

'_Their seclude is the same as mine.'_ Kagome thought

"Kagome right? What's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head and motioned for them to follow her. She took them to their rooms then showed them to the gym, art room, lunch room, band room, computer room, and library. Then the lunch bell rang and Kagome looked at the clock. She took them back to the lunch room and pointed at the line before disappearing in the crowed to go outside.


	3. Chapter 3  Can We Talk?

Chapter 3: Can We Talk?

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha walked outside when they got their lunch and saw a tree. The sun was too hot to eat anywhere else. They walked over and started eating. As if there was a force over Sango she looked up and saw Kagome sketching something in her note book. She got Miroku and Inuyasha's attention then pointed up. They looked at her then looked up and saw Kagome.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called. Kagome looked down on him. When she found out who it was she quickly wrote

"**What?"**

"Aren't you hungry?" Sango asked

"**No."**

"You didn't eat this morning did you?" Miroku asked

"**No. I'm just not hungry."**

"Just eat. I know you're a Hanyou but you need to eat something." Inuyasha barked. Kagome shook her head and leapt down from the tree. She walked away from the three. Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku before eating. Then after a little while the scent of blood filled the air.

"Guy's I smell blood." He whispered to them. They looked around the area. Then as if a force was doing the same to Sango she saw two teens running to a crowed. They followed them to see a gruesome sight. Kagome was held down as other kids where beating her with their hands, a pipe, or anything they could find. It looked like Kagome was used to it and didn't do anything to stop them. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself. He leapt to Kagome side and stopped the teens from beating Kagome. Then he grabbed the two holding her back into a wall. They all left quickly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome seeing the damage in front of him. She had many broken and cracked ribs and many lacerations.


	4. Chapter 4 Healing and I'm Sorry

Chapter 4: Healing and I'm Sorry

Inuyasha took Kagome to the infirmary. After the nurse took at Kagome and healed her wounds she left. Before she did Inuyasha heard her say something about 'shameful half demon' and 'why did you have to be born.' Inuyasha wanted to rip out her throat after hearing that. He stayed by her side till she came too. Kagome moaned and griped the blankets before her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings and then was confused. Then all of the memories of being beaten by the students for "Talking" to Inuyasha and Miroku. Then she remembered them being forced off before blacking out. She heard a soft movement next to her. She looked over and saw Inuyasha looking at her. His eyes showed concerned and sadness. She tried to move her arm, but a sheering pain went through it, stopping her movement. Inuyasha looked at her when she woke up. He saw her confusion when he looked at him. When she tried to move her arm he heard her silent hiss of pain.

"Kagome don't move. You'll reopen you wounds." Inuyasha softly said.

She motioned for her pad of paper and her pin. Inuyasha gave her the desired objects. She quickly wrote a note and gave it to him.

"**What happened? Where am I?"** she asked

"You're at the infirmary. You got pretty banged up when Miroku, Sango, and I found you. Why did all those people beat you?" he asked

"**My punishment for 'speaking' to you. Some of the girls didn't like a lowly hanyou talking to a great hanyou like you." **She replayed

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked

"**I learned how to get used to it. It's no problem. Plus I can heal better than any human so it's nothing to worry about." **She replayed 'That and if my 'dad' found out that I got in a fight in school then he'll never let me out of that dark room.' She added in her mind

"You're used to it? How long has this been going on?"

"**When I was ten years old I believe. I lost track over the years when this started, but I know how it began.**

_~*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*_

_Little Kagome sat next to the window in her class_**. **_She heard people come to her desk. Her teacher Ms. Tai_ (Kikyo)_ was out to get a book. Three people came up. Before she looked up at the three they held her down on her desk and started to hit her back with their fists'. She tried to get away but the two that held her down didn't give in. _

"_Danm you. If you weren't alive then __Korari__ would still be alive. She gave you life but then you go and take hers. Danm you." The girl giving her the blows keep saying over and over. Soon it stopped and she looked up to she saw Ms. Tai was outside the door. Then when she got in the three that where beating her acted as if nothing happened. Then later she found out that the three girls where the daughters of a sowing club that her mother went to._

_~*~*~* End of Flash Back~*~*~*_

After hearing or seeing what Kagome went through at Fourth grade he understood what she meant about being used to it. He wanted to cry, yell, scream, and then kill whoever did that to Kagome. When she 'told' Inuyasha she was well enough to get out of there he helped her to where Miroku and Sango where, waiting to hear about her. They looked at Kagome and asked the same questions as Inuyasha did earlier. Inuyasha repeated what Kagome had told him when she woke up. After he explained to them they were in shock. Sango was the first to recover her voice.

"So it all started in Fourth grade. Why didn't you tell the teachers?" Sango asked

"Think about it Sango. It was her word agents there's. She would have been called lire" Inuyasha defended Kagome. Kagome was shocked. No one, I mean NO ONE ever defended her. Then the last bell rang. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all started to the gate.


	5. Chapter 5 The Invite and the Refusal

Chapter 5: The Invite and the Refusal

"Kagome, do you want to want to come with me and the boys to a student café?" Sango invited.

"**No my dad gets mad at me if I'm late. Sorry" **Kagome answered

"He gets mad? How mad Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"**Why?"** Kagome asked

"I smelt blood when we first met." Inuyasha told her. "Does he hit you?"

"**He doesn't hit me. I cut my hand while peeling an apple. It healed before it bleeds too much but it still had the scent of blood, nothing more. So don't worry." **She told him 'If he finds out he'll leave. Wait, why am I worrying? They need to leave me alone. They'll just be like all the rest of them. Act like my friend but then when find another 'friend' they'll treat me like them. I can't let them in. Last time I did that I got hurt.' She thought

"**I got to go. See ya tomorrow" **She wrote. Then she ran down the road to her house. Inuyasha watched her go. He smelt how her emotions quickly changed.

"Kagome are you scared that we would leave you once we get settled in? Do you think that we would turn on you?" Inuyasha asked himself. Sango and Miroku where thinking the same thing. Tomorrow they would confront Kagome and tell her that they would never hurt her.

Kagome walked in to the house hoping that her dad was gone. Her hopes where crushed when she felt a hard wooden object. She fell to the ground before the object beat her continuously until she started to cough up blood. Then that stopped and she was pulled up by her hair to look into her 'fathers' eyed.

"You're late." He stated. "You where supposed to be here right after the school day ended. Do you need to go into 'the room' to get that in your head?" he asked. Kagome shook her head no. Her eyes were terrified. Her father laughed and kicked her in the face. Then he left to go get Sota from Kohaku's house. Kagome got up and slowly made her way to her room. Once she got there she looked at her back. Black and blue bruises started appearing all over. She got the ice bag and put it on her wounds hissing when the preacher hit the worst one. She did her home work and made dinner for her dad and brother and crept up in her room. She fell on her bed and thought about what happened today. First she escorted three new kids', then she was beaten for 'talking to them', Inuyasha talking to her, him almost finding out about her dad, and then the invite. She smiled a small smile and fell asleep.


End file.
